The Pack
by GM Vongolainator
Summary: After Tsuna is thrown out of his own home he thinks everything will go down hill with him living in the streets and sleeping in the park. But what happens when he gets another chance at having a family? Will he take the invitation or will he leave it. R&R Non-Mafia. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Warnings: Bashing Iemitsu and Nana, language, and I think that's all.**

_"Dreams/News"_

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

**Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

A brown-haired teen cried out as his small back met the hard cold wall with a loud _Smack_.

"Gah!"

The small burnet slid down to the floor in pain but knew better than to say anything.

"Useless brat." A brown-haired woman said as she watched her son in pain.

"Worthless shit." A blonde man said as he grabbed the teen's front shirt and flung him across the room, enjoying the painful cries of his son.

The burnet bit his bottom lip, preventing him from giving his parents the pleasure of hearing his painful cries.

The brown-haired woman yawned, her sleepiness catching up on her. "Dear, we should go to sleep now. I'm tired let the brat on the floor."

The man smiled at his wife, "Alright honey." He turned to look at his so-called son, his smile dropping, "After I do one more thing."

This made the teen pale and shiver.

"Hai, but make it fast and remember, don't kill him." As she made her way into the hallway she turned and smirked. "After all, who would we release our frustrations on."

Her husband smirked back at her. "Right." He kicked the burnet one last time before following his wife.

The teen was half conscious, _'Why won't it all just end?' _The teen thought before he drifted off to dreamland. When he opened them it was not what he expected.

_There is a round table big enough to fill in eight people, except one was walking around offering cookies and coffee._

_"We need to do something about this!" A blue haired, red-eyed, woman said as she slammed her hands on the table. She had on a red tank top, the right side was somewhat sewed together, black thigh long shorts and black knee-length boots. "We have to do this before it gets out of hand."_

_"I, for once, agree with Lal." A green haired, also green-eyed, man said. He was across from the blue haired woman. He has a light green button up shirt, a green tie, black pants, shoes and a white lab coat. The burnet noticed that he never once looked up, just writing somethings down on the papers before him._

_The one passing out the treats sat down and began rubbing her stomach with a smile. She has green hair, blue eyes, a yellow mark under her left eye, a mushroom hat, white dress and shoes. The man next to her ignored the blue haired woman and asked if she was okay._

_"I'm fine you worry too much." She said with a smile._

_The burnet tilted his head as he could make out the figure but not the face. The man had on a light yellow button up shirt, yellow tie, black suit, shoes and a fedora with a yellow band around it._

_The teen ignored it and examined the rest._

_Next to the fedora was the male green haired guy, next to him was a blond-haired man. He has light blue eyes, wore a green like __camouflage bandanna around his head, a green camouflage jacket, pants, a white shirt and black army boots._

_Next to the blonde was a person with a black cloak covering his entire body. The only thing the teen can see was half of the face. The person has purple shoulder length, or what the burnet thinks is shoulder length, hair and two purple triangles on either side of the face._

_Next to the cloaked person is another purple haired, also purple eyed, man. He has facial piercings on his face, makeup, a black and purple jump suit and black leather shoes. Next to the punk looking man was the blue haired lady, and next to her was a chinese man._

_He has long black hair braided together that pasted his waist. He also has red eyes, a red robe with tan pants and black slip on's. He was talking with the pregnant woman._

_The woman then stopped and stood up silencing the room immediately. "We shall go on with Lal's plan. If it does not work out or something happens then we shall show them who they really messed with."_

_"Thanks Luce." The one called Lal said. Luce smiled at her._

_"If something happens them we have back up, right." At this Luce looked up to meet the brown-eyed teen. The teen's eyes widen when she whispered his name._

_"Right Tsuna."_

_When she said that name everything started to dissolve._

_"W-WAIT!" Tsuna called out trying to stop it. "HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME."_

_"It will all be clear in due time." He heard her voice speak through the colors that were moving his way. They went around him creating a circle with him in the middle._

_"When? Please tell me what." Tsuna cried out._

_"Follow the path were the sky shows first, then you will see that there are people who care about you."_

_The colors that the burnet saw were orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, purple, and red. They all then left in one direction._

_'It looks like they are creating a path for me to follow?' Tsuna thought to himself._

_"Until we meet again, Tsunayoshi."_

_"WAIT! NO!"_

Tsuna woke up from his place on the ground, his left arm was up trying to grab the last bit of his dream.

_'It was just a dream... but what did she mean to follow the place where the sky first appears?' _Tsuna thought as he tried to get up. _'Ow.'_

The brunet's face was filled with pain as he got up and went to the bathroom. His father had already left for work and his mother was still sleeping. She will not wake up til noon, he was sure of that. He limped his way to the bathroom and got the first aid kit.

When he was done he turned the TV on but turned down the volume. He watched the news as he got ready for school. He stopped as he heard something about snow heading his way.

_"Just in, there will be snow hitting Japan this afternoon, so please wear extra clothes and more jackets. Some schools have already closed because of it. And now to Jane for the-" _

Tsuna turned off the TV and paled. _'How can I stay warm? All I have is the school uniform and I never had a jacket in my whole entire life?' _

He dreaded opening the door but did it anyway as he noticed the time, 7:50. He has ten minutes to get to school before he's late. The bad part is that his school is 20 minutes away and with him limping it will take about 30 to 35 minutes.

And he was right, he was 25 minutes late for his first period. The teacher just ignored him and continued with his lecture. When the bell rang for the next class the teacher held the burnet back.

"Sawada, I need to talk to you for a minute." The teacher said as he set down his lecture.

Tsuna froze but stayed behind ignoring the snickering and laughs that were thrown his way. He walked to the desk with his head down.

"Yes sir?" Tsuna said.

"I am tired of you arriving late to school," He said, Tsuna tensed knowing what was going to happen next. "You never do your homework, always get a 10 or lower on your test, you are so helpless that neither of us, the teachers, can help you anymore. I only have one option left and that is to call your parents to tell them of you problems-"

The teacher stopped when he noticed the tears falling down the burnet's face, he also noticed that he lost his color.

"Sawada?"

"I-It's nothing and please don't call my parents please I beg-" He never got to finish as the door to the class slammed opened.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

Both occupants in the room jumped from the noise and yell, the teacher was shocked by the cussing. He turned and saw Tsuna's mother standing there with a pissed off expression.

"How DARE you have them call me up for you." She said then she turned to look at the teacher. "What did my excuse of a son do this time."

The teacher was still in shock before answering her questions. Every answer made her even madder. When they were done they left the classroom when they were out of hearing range she spoke with venom in her voice.

"You are no longer welcome to my house brat. We do not need you anymore since," She now had a smile, one Tsuna has never seen in his life, and rubbed her belly. "We are expecting a kid, another boy. So you are out of our lives forever."

"W-What?" He said, shaking.

"Me and my dear have never seen you as a son only has an annoyance and eye sore so this baby will be our first newborn. Oh, and you don't need to worry about your clothes since we already burned them last night. Good bye brat." Nana said with a smile, no emotion in it, and left the teen there standing by himself.

Tsuna fell down to his knees with tears falling down his cheeks he brought his hands to his mouth to stop the gasps and hiccups. He continued this for a couple of more minutes before a hand settled on his shoulder making him jump. He turned and saw an orange haired girl standing there with a concern look on her face.

"Are you alright, Sawada?" She said.

Tsuna noticed that it was Kyoko Sasagawa from him homeroom class.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." Tsuna said as he whipped the tears and a trace of them away. He always thought that she will make a great friend but was too nervous to talk to her.

She reached to her pocket and pulled out a tissue. "Here."

Tsuna's eyes widen when she handed it to him. He took it and looked down not meeting her eyes. "T-Thanks." This action brought more tears to his eyes. He used the tissue for his eyes, when he was done he still saw her next to him. "Ah?"

"Oh, I just thought it would be a good idea to walk back to class together, unless you don't want to?"

"A-AH! N-NO! I would love to I-I mean like to N-NO, GAH!"

Kyoko just laughed, causing Tsuna to blush. "Let's go then."

They walked down the hall to their class, but when they walked in the male population turned and glared at the burnet with hatred and envy.

Tsuna in turn shivered but went to his seat, after he apologized to the teacher for being late. When the burnet sat down a thought hit him real hard.

_'The news said it was going to snow today, they said it will be a storm too...' _Tsuna thought to himself. He then winced when he felt a pencil hit the back of his neck. Paper was thrown at him and on his desk. He signed as he cleared off his desk.

The bell rang as it was time for lunch. Tsuna stayed seated knowing that if he left he will be ambushed by his bullies and those who are fans of Kyoko's. What he did not expect was for said idol to come sit next to him.

"Hi Sawada, do you mind if we sit and eat with you?" She said with a smile. Tsuna looked confused when she said 'we'. She caught on. "Me and my friend, Hana."

Tsuna finally saw the other person, she is the smartest girl in the class.

"N-No I don't mind..."

"Thanks!" Kyoko said as she brought out her lunch.

Hana sat down in front of him with her lunch on her lap. "Sawada, right?"

"Ah, please call me Tsuna." He said.

"Then call me Kyoko." She said.

"And me Hana." The other replied. "Are you going to eat? I'm pretty sure I hear your stomach growling from here."

Tsuna blushed when that happened. "Um, I forgot mine at... home." He said as he tried not to wince at the 'home'.

Hana caught on but said nothing. "Oh well that explains it."

"I don't mind sharing." Kyoko said as she place her bento on Tsuna's desk and scooted her chair over next to his.

"Fine." Hana turned her chair over and also placed her bento on his desk. This surprised the burnet, his eyes were getting watery but he held them back.

"T-Thank you!" Tsuna said and smiled, a real sincere smile that was directed to both of them. Which was immediately returned.

Other boys from the classroom tried to join, tried to take Tsuna away but they stopped when they received a glare from Hana. Eventually the bell rang for lunch and everybody returned to their seats. Tsuna was full and in a happy mood since he ate and talk to real people and not walls, or nature. He of course stayed after school to serve his time in detention for being late twice.

When his time was up he walked out and was conscious to his surroundings. When it was an all clear he made his way to the park. It was his only choice to find some shelter for the snow. When he got there he sat down on one of the many benches and finally let loose his tears.

_'Now what.'_ He thought as he stared at the grey clouds. He started to close them when he heard something in the bushes. _'What...'_

He went and searched for the small noise he heard and when he found it he gasped. There in front of him was a squirrel and a cat. The squirrel was injured, the burnet guessed it was from the cat, and the cat was reading itself for the final strike. Tsuna noticed that the squirrel was protecting its tummy.

_'As if it was pregnant.'_

Now the burnet knew he had to do something so that the female squirrel could survive without thinking he grabbed the cat and held it away from the injured animal. He saw the surprised look on the animal.

"Run!" He told the squirrel, the squirrel did what she was told. Almost like she understood what the boy said.

The cat struggled and dug its claws on the burnet's hands doing anything to catch up to his prey. Tsuna bit his lip but made sure that the squirrel was far away. He let down the cat but screamed when the cat turned and slashed his face, leaving three marks on his left cheek.

"Ow, stupid cat." Tsuna said as he watched the cat leave the park going who know where. When the brunet thought it couldn't get any more worse it started to snow. "Oh great just what I needed."

He walked to the big slide and went under it to get some cover. _'I'm starting to get sleepy...' _Tsuna thought as he closed his eyes.

He did not see the shadow the appeared before him.

"Honestly does he not know that it's dangerous to sleep during snow?" The person said, the person threw a cover over the brunet before picking him up onto their back. "He weighs less than me?"

The person continued walking to their house ignoring the cold stinging their face. "Making me get out of my warm bed just for you to tell me to bring this boy, I swear he better be the one or I will be pissed."

* * *

**Please tell me how I did, it is my first story here on FanFiction. Please review if you think I should continue the story.**

**Also tell me if I made any mistakes, it will help and improve my writing, Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and I never will**

**Thanks to all my Favorites, Reviews, and Follows you guys are the best, and now here is my reward to you, the second chapter of this story!**

**Warnings: Just the language, for now. **

"Talking"

_Dream_

_'Thoughts'_

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Ah Lal you're back." A small brown squirrel said as it walked towards the person at the door. The squirrel was walking with a green chameleon on the right and a white monkey on left. "Do you have him?"

"Yea, I got the brat, Luce." The person, Lal, said as she adjusted the brown-haired boy so he won't fall off her back. "Don't worry."

"Brat?" The Chameleon said as he crawled towards the blue haired woman. The Chameleon than proceed to climb up on Lal's leg, making the woman cursed, to her right shoulder. Then proceeded to look at the brunet.

The teen had his face on Lal's right shoulder, his mouth was opened forming a small 'o'. The monkey also did the same but landed on the brunet's back.

"He looks weak." The Chameleon said.

"Reborn don't be mean. You don't even know him." The white monkey said shaking its small head.

Reborn just snorted and crawled away to go back to Luce's side. The monkey just stayed where it was not moving.

"Oi Fong I don't need extra weight on the brat." Lal said as she looked behind her to look Fong in the eye. Fong just smiled at her, or at least did his best to, and climbed to her left shoulder. "Anyway where do I leave the kid."

"In the guest room." Luce said as she walked, while holding her belly, to the guest room. Lal sighed but followed after her. Three minutes have passed and Lal only moved an inch, getting frustrated she told Luce to get on her and tell her where the room was.

Luce did what she was told, because she was getting tired, she got on her foot grabbing the ankle for support. When they got to the room Lal 'carefully' put the teen on the bed.

"There, now if you excuse me I need to go and get ready for the Job Interview." Lal said as she got up from her kneeling and left the room to her's.

"Okay, be careful." Luce said from her spot on the pillow next to the brunet. She put her small hand on his brown fluffy hair. "Oh! You have soft hair."

Reborn and Fong just watched as Luce ruffled the brown hair with both hands.

"I'M OFF." Came the yell. Lal received some yells back. _'When will you wake up.' _She thought sadly, still ruffling his hair.

_Tsuna opened his eyes when he felt his body drift in air. 'What the...' Tsuna looked down and found the same people from last night's dream. 'It's her again!'_

_"We need you to stop this." The woman who spoke was the green haired one. "This isn't right."_

_'Huh? It looks like they are arguing with someone?' Tsuna thought as he saw the man sitting in a chair with expensive clothes and furniture. The brunet saw seven people from his previous dream, they all stood next to the green haired woman in a protective way. 'Now that I see wasn't there another woman?'_

_"Oh? And if I don't care about your opinion." The man said, he then laughed. "Life was invented to be experimented with! I do not care for words that are meant for the weak."_

_"Life is the most precious thing in the world, you can't just take it from them!" Luce said. _

_"I agree with Luce, what you are doing is messing with the Law of Nature." The green haired man said. "You will stop this or you'll be arrested."_

_"Oh and who will arrest me?" The man said unfazed by the whole scene._

_"We will, do you even know who we are." Luce said but when she saw the look on uninterested she sighed._

_"We are the Arcobaleno." The fedora man said, this got a reaction._

_"Really now?" The man at the desk said, interestingly. "Now this is something I can't let you get away with." He pressed a button under his desk, the fedora man shot his right shoulder._

_"What do you think you're doing." He asked._

_"Reborn, Colonnello, Fong, Verde, Viper and Verde stand down." She said,  
_

_"But Luce-" Fong said but was caught off when his stomach started hurting. He looked around and found the others were the same._

_"B-Bastard." Viper said, wincing at the pain._

_Skull fell to the ground twitching. "GAH! WHAT'S HAPPENING!"_

_Verde, Reborn and Fong went down on one knee. They said nothing but were in deep pain._

_Luce was clutching her stomach. "W-W-What are you doing!" She said scared for only one thing, and that was her baby's safety._

_As if reading her mind he said, "Don't worry this won't hurt your brat." The man said as he walked near her and grabbed her chin. "This will be the end of you and your damn group."_

_Reborn tried to get up when he saw the man grab his gun but then he heard a loud 'POOF' from behind him. He turned and saw his comrades turn into animals one by one. 'What the-'_

_He didn't get a chance to finish as he to was turned into one._

_Luce saw this and panicked. "Everyone!"_

_The man smirked and turned to her, "I wonder what you will be but oh well you won't even see yourself or the brat. Goodbye Luce."_

_She closed her eyes, holding her belly and waited._

_A shot rang out._

Tsuna woke up when he heard the shot. _'It sounded so close.' _

"REBORN!" A voice yelled out.

"What, the brat was taking to long to wake up." Another voice said sounding bored.

"We know that but you didn't have to shot a bullet near his ear." The third voice said.

It took the brunet a couple of minutes to process the information before he jumped up.

"HIE!" He screamed and indeed he saw a bullet hole next to where his head was. _'Oh my God I almost died.'_

Tsuna then looked around for the voices he heard.

"Down here." A voice said giggling.

It took a few seconds for the brunet to connect the dots.

"HIEEEEEEE! THEY TALK." Tsuna yelled as he put both of his hands on his face.

The three in the room covered their ears, well except for the chameleon.

"Fuck you sure know how to make people go deaf." Reborn said but received a punch from Luce.

"You watch you're language mister." She said.

"Yes ma'am." Was the response.

"Anyway, how are you Tsuna." The monkey said as he put his small hand on the brunet's knee.

Tsuna looked down and saw a squirrel, chameleon and a monkey. "Uh I'm fine, thanks for asking."

He just stared at them, with a blank face, before he bent down and patted the squirrel on the head. "Ah your head is so soft."

Reborn and Fong twitched. _'Oh the irony.'_ They both thought.

Then a thought hit Tsuna, hard. _'Isn't she the one that got attacked and aren't these the one's from my dream?'_ Tsuna thought before remembering, his eyes widening and shinning in happiness, _'They are!'_

"It's nice to see you again." Tsuna said as he stopped petting the squirrel and smiled. "I hope you're not hurt or anything."

The chameleon and monkey both turned to look at the squirrel in question. Said squirrel just scratched the back of her head, the other hand was on her belly.

"Um what was your name...?" Tsuna thought as he picked the squirrel with both hands. "Ah! I remember its Luce!"

This shocked the whole room.

_'W-What?'_

_'How?'_

_'Awesome.'_

The brunet then turned to the others, pointing to the chameleon, "And you are Reborn," then pointing to the monkey, "And you are Fong."

Tsuna then smiled at them, a bright one that had Fong and Luce smile, Reborn had to hold down his.

"Yes but how did you know?" Fong said.

"Oh um well..." Tsuna started but then stopped blushing a bit. "W-Well I-I had s-some dreams about y-you guys."

"Oh really now?" Reborn said narrowing his eyes.

"Yes-" Tsuna stopped when his head started hurting. His brown eyes lost the light in them and he fell down to the floor.

"TSUNA!"

Everything went dark for a moment.

_'Where am I?'_

_Tsuna opened his eyes to stare into a mirror with his reflection on it._

_"Did you get my call?" A male voice said._

_"Huh, where." Tsuna looked around trying to find the voice. He finally looked down and saw water. "W-What?"_

_Then all of a sudden the water engulfed him taking the teen down with him. Tsuna closed his eyes and waited nothing happened. He opened his eyes again and saw multiple cages big enough to fit humans, but one stood out._

_"Who are you?" Tsuna asked the person inside. tilting his head._

_"Looks like you did get my call."_

"Someone get Verde." Luce said as she walked to Tsuna.

"I'll get him." Fong said. He ran to said man's room.

"Luce." Reborn said.

"Its him, Reborn." She said. "I know it."

Reborn just stared at her then at the teen. _'Another one.'_

They were silent for a couple more minutes before Fong showed up.

"I brought him." Fong said. A green crocodile crawled in.

"What did I do know." Verde said.

"Can you check to see if he's okay?" Luce said.

"I'm not a doctor but I'll see." Verde said as he crawled closer and examined him.

_"Why did you call me?" Tsuna said as he sat down, in front of the cell. All he saw was the man's mouth and down, his eyes were hidden by the darkness, but Tsuna can see the look of surprise without seeing his eyes._

_"What no questions or screams?" He said._

_Tsuna blinked then tilted his head as if thinking before shacking his head. "No, I have seen worse than this." Tsuna mentioned to the area they were in. "You know the regular, talking animals and stuff."_

_The other teen raised an eyebrow but said nothing else. "I need your help in order for me to escape along with others from this hell hole."_

_"My help?" Now it was Tsuna's turn to be surprised._

_"Yes, I need to make this fast before they wake you up." The teen said. "I am stuck in the factory for the Estraneo Family. They are ones that use human life for their 'fun'."_

_Tsuna paled as he heard that. "Okay but what can I do? I don't even know how to fight."_

_"It's alright just follow my orders, tell the Arcobaleno, the only human one, that we are in the West wing of the factory and that the antidote is in the left."_

_Tsuna made a mental note on that. "Do you think you can lead me there with whatever you are doing?"_

_This surprised the other. 'Well isn't he full of surprises.'_

_"I'll do what I can-"_

_The image of the other started to blur away._

_"H-Hey!"_

_"Shit it looks like this is the end."_

_"Wait why me." Tsuna said,_

_"The reason is because you show great potential. Greater than others." He said, his voice was fading out and fast.  
_

_"What do you mean."_

_Tsuna did not receive a response from the other._

"WAIT!"

Brown eyes opened to stare into concern brown. This scared the teen.

"HIEEEEEE- OW!"

Tsuna had his arm stretched out as if trying to grab something, but then winced as he felt something bite his arm.

"Verde! Get your teeth away from Tsuna." Luce said.

Verde did what he was told to do. "She was being noisy."

Tsuna turned pale, "H-Hello V-Verde mind letting me go."

A thin trail of blood was falling down the teen's arm.

"Now look what you have done, you made her bleed." Luce said.

"I-I'm fine, really." Tsuna said. He got up and held his bleeding arm. "Um where's the bathroom, if you don't mind me asking."

"Ah here let-" Luce said but was interrupted by Fong.

"I'll show him Luce don't worry." Fong said. He received a nod from her.

Tsuna followed the monkey out the door.

"Are you positive, Luce." Reborn said.

"Yes, I know it's him," Luce said. "You heard him he had dreams of us."

"Oya? Really now." Verde said. "Shall I see into it."

"Please do, he's our only hope." She closed her eyes. "Before it's to late."

Verde and Reborn shared a look.

"When Lal gets back we will hold a meeting without Tsuna. He does not need to know for now."

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do."

"Very well I will go tell the others." Verde said as he crawled away.

_'It has to be him, who else could it be.'_

* * *

** That is all for now, thanks for reading! How many of you were surprised or shocked by the other Arcobaleno being animals, except Lal. I think you can guess why she wasn't turned into one. And no this story will not be Mafia related.**

**The Estraneo are just an illegal group, gang if you want, who do illegal experiments. There will be action but that will be later on.**

**Can anybody guess who the mysterious person was ;)**

**Please Review and tell me how I did. **

**Also, please tell me if I made a mistake or did something wrong, I will ****appreciate it.**

**See you guys next time I update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks to all my reviewers, follows, favorites and those who are just reading! You are awesome. Also thank to **Phantomsworkshop **and **ArcobalenoLove **for pointing out my mistake. It was an error thanks again.**

**Three of you guys guessed correctly, and to tell you know. No it's not Mammon, nut you are not wrong. I'm sure you guys know who it is now right.**

**Warnings: cursing, OOC, etc.**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

_Dreams_

_**CHaracter Change**_

**Time Skip**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Please enjoy~**

* * *

When Tsuna was done he went back to the room, on the way down he noticed how the house was dirty.

_'Is that dust?'_ Tsuna thought as he walked up to a wall and inspected it. _'It is dust!'_

"Tsuna?"

The brunet turned and saw Luce,Reborn, and Fong. "Yes."

"What are you doing." Reborn said.

"Nothing."

"Well you are free to stay here as long as you want." Luce said with a smile.

"W-What?" Tsuna said as he turned to look at her with big brown eyes, shining with hope. "R-Really."

"I will never lie, especially not to you Tsuna." Luce said as she walked over to her and touched her legs.

Tsuna's eye began to water, tears began to fall down his face. The brunet fell to his knees and grabbed Luce to hug her. Tsuna hugged Luce but not tight enough to hurt the baby.

"T-Thank y-you." Tsuna said as the tears began to fall down more freely. _'Somebody actually wants to be with me... near me... want my presence...'_

Reborn and Fong watched the scene before exchanging looks. After their moment Tsuna put Luce down and sat straighter.

"If I'm going to stay here, its only best that I do something in return for you." Tsuna said as he tilted his head to the side, closing his eyes.

_'S-So cute!'_ Luce thought.

Reborn looked away while Fong turned pink.

"It's not necessary, Tsuna."

"No I insist. I can clean, cook and do other things." Tsuna said.

"No its-"

"Alright." Reborn said, cutting Luce off.

"What." Luce said, looking at Reborn. Fong also looked at Reborn.

"I mean Lal can't cook," He stated. "She doesn't know which brand is good for cleaning and have you seen the dust bunnies. Some are bigger than me."

Tsuna had to laugh at that, Luce, Fong and Reborn stopped what they were doing and stared at the teen.

_'I love his laugh...'_ Luce thought.

_'How beautiful, almost like a melody...'_ Fong thought.

_'Why would people hate innocent kids...'_ Reborn said.

They all stared at the teen, no one saying anything. Tsuna kept laughing not noticing the stares he is receiving. They all agreed with one thing and that was to protect Tsuna's smile.

_'We will make sure no one harms you or your purity.'_ They all thought.

**~~Time Skip~~**

Tsuna was cleaning the floor when Lal walked through the door with a tired expression in her face. _'I'm so tired. Nine fucking hours and that was just training! I can't WAIT for the rest.' _Lal thought sarcastically.

Lal was about to go up the stairs when she noticed someone, or something, on the floor scrubbing off a blood stain.

_'It's the brat Luce wanted me to bring. He looks weak, wonder what he will do when he notice's that its blood.'_ Lal thought.

"Oi brat, you feeling better." Lal said as she walked up to him.

Tsuna jumped at the voice. _'How long has she been here?'_

"U-Um, y-yea..." Tsuna said as he stopped cleaning and turned to look at her.

"Hn. What's your name brat."

Tsuna winced when she called him by _that_ name. "It's S-Sawada Tsunayoshi," he once again winced when he mentioned the last name. "B-But you can call me Tsuna."

"Hn." Lal said. She saw both winces and narrowed her eyes at the brunet.

"U-Um your name is Lal, r-right."

"Yes, how did you know that."

"W-Well..."

"Lal your back!" Luce said, "I presume everything went well?"

Both Tsuna and Lal looked down only to twitch. Luce was riding on top of a green car that had big yellow eyes as its lights. Fong was just walking behind them.

"Yes, I got the job."

"Oh lovely, when do you begin?"

"On Monday."

"Isn't that to soon?" Fong said. It was only Friday, which meant she only has two more days before beginning.

"I know but we need the money in order to support our selves.

"True."

"Lal we need to talk." Reborn said, still in the shape of the car.

"What can't it wait until tomorrow." Lal said in a tired voice.

"No it can't." Reborn said as he turned to go to the meeting room. "It needs to be now."

Fong followed behind the two, "I'll go get Skull, Verde and Colonnello."

"Hai, please do Fong." Luce's voice rang out. Lal had no choice but to follow.

Tsuna was confused by all this.

_'What just happened? Oh well might as well finish up with the house work, thank god I'm almost done.'_ Tsuna thought to himself.

_**Arbobaleno**_

"Alright everyone is here." Luce said as she sat down.

In the room was a huge table that could fit fifteen full-grown people, on the table was another table. This small table was made for Luce, Reborn, Fong, Verde, a red armored octopus, and a white falcon.

Lal was sitting in the large table. Elbows on the wood.

"Wait Luce-nee what about Mammon?" The octopus said as he raised one of his many arms.

"Oh yea, kora." The falcon said.

"Mammon's on a mission right now, we don't know when she will be back." Fong said.

"Can we just begin this meeting I am tired. Either Fong or Skull can tell her when she gets back." Lal said as she slammed her head on the table.

"I'm sorry that we are a bother, Lal." Luce said.

Lal looked in her direction and wished she hadn't, their in the main seat were big blue watery eyes staring at her.

"N-No, its ok, you're not a bother Luce." Lal said panicking slightly.

"Well that's good to hear." Luce said as she went back to her usual self.

_'She fell for it.'_ They rest thought.

_'I fell for it again.'_ Lal thought

"Anyways we will go with Lal's idea." Luce said. "Everyone, yesterday I came across a young boy. He helped me out when I was being chased by a cat, when he held me I felt a spark within me. Like if he was the one who will help us break the curse."

"What kind of spark, Luce?" Verde said as he was very interested with the conversation.

"The same one I felt with Primo."

The room fell in silence.

"What a minute you don't meant that this brat is Primo's descended do you." Lal said as she got up from her seat, smacking her hands on the table.

"I mean what I say Lal."

"Now this is a turn of events." Fong said as he sighed.

Reborn stayed silent.

"Oi, but what are we going to do with the kid, kora." The falcon said. "I could tell he doesn't fight. he's a weakling, kora."

"Colonnello's right. Tsuna would never fight, let alone kill people." Reborn said.

"We'll can't we have Lal teach him some moves since she's the devil disguised as a female." Skull said as one of his arms scratched his head in confusion.

"Skull..." Luce said, gaining everyone's attention. "That's a great idea! Lal can teach Tsuna how to fight and they can start tomorrow."

"For once I agree with the idiot." Verde said.

"For once I hear the idiot say something smart." Reborn said.

Fong just smiled.

"Hey wait a minute. Don't I get a say in this!" Lal said.

"No."

"I refuse to teach some brat, let alone be his damn babysitter." La yelled.

"Well guess what Lal, this is your mission. You will not fail me, now will you." Luce said as she gave her a knowing look.

Lal's right eyebrow twitched in annoyance, but sat down in defeat.

"Good."

"Know onto Tsuna, Luce I got the information you asked." Verde said.

Everyone looked to the scientist.

"You were right, Tsuna is a direct descended of Primo. He carry's his full blood and everything else." Verde said. "He proves to be able to carry out this task, unlike the other eight who failed to do so."

"So I made a great decision with Tsuna." Luce said in a happy voice.

"Yes you did, but that doesn't mean he has the strength like Primo. We need to train him in martial arts, close combat and everything else."

"Which will lead to Lal."

"I shall also help, if Lal does not mind." Fong said.

"No I don't." Lal said.

"Alright then I guess this is the end of the meeting. Everyone is dismissed for the time being." Luce said.

They all got up and left to their respective places.

**_Tsuna_ **

Tsuna was finally finished with the whole house. It was now sparkly clean, _'There now that I am here it shall never see the dust again.'_

The teen cleaned up his mess and walked into the kitchen.

"What should I cook for them." Tsuna said to himself while opening the fridge. He froze as he saw nothing, he checked the cupboards, cabinets everything but was met with the same emptiness.

"Where do they keep their utensils and their food to cook." Tsuna said as he rechecked everything again.

"Lal-nee always brings us food from the stores." A voice said.

Tsuna looked around until he finally looked down and was met with a red armored octopus.

"Oh hello Skull." Tsuna said. "And why does she do that? Isn't it healthier to eat home-made food?"

"Yea it is but Lal-nee can't cook to save her life let alone ours."

"Oh well that explains why it is so empty."

"What was that." A new voice said from the entrance of the kitchen. Tsuna and Skull felt a shiver.

"N-N-Nothing."

"Y-Yea Lal-nee."

"Hn. It better." They heard her footsteps get softer and softer until you can't hear them anymore.

"That was close." Skull said.

Tsuna could only nod.

They both walked out of the kitchen. Only for Tsuna to hear a yelp of pain.

"Huh?" Tsuna said as he looked down to see who yelped. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Fong. Are you alright."

Tsuna found out what happened, he stepped on Fong's tail by accident.

"I-It's alright Tsuna, I know you didn't mean to." Fong said.

Even though he said that Tsuna can hear the pain in his voice and he wasn't sure if that was a tear drop or a sweat drop. Tsuna decided to carry the monkey as for an apology.

They walked up the stairs until the teen stopped, he looked down at Fong.

"Where will I sleep?"

This had both Fong and Skull thinking.

"We'll have to ask Luce which room you will sleep in." Fong said.

"Although I'm pretty sure it will be in the same room you were in." Skull said as he kept up with the teen.

"Someone called me~"

The three saw Luce in a the same green car from earlier.

"Oh um yea, where am I going to sleep?" Tsuna said. "If it's to much of a bother than shall I sleep in the couch?"

"What, no you're not a bother if that's what you are talking about. We have a lot of spare room so you can stay in anyone of them." Luce said. She then turned the wheel on the car, telling Reborn to turn around, which he did.

_'It's like she really is driving. It's so cute~'_ Tsuna thought to himself following after Luce and Reborn with Skull behind him.

**The Next Day **

Tsuna was having a peaceful dream, well it was peaceful until someone banged open the door to his room.

"OI SAWADA GET UP. WE HAVE TRAINING." The voice said.

Tsuna sat straight up in the bed.

"Yes Ma'am!" Tsuna answered her immediately, thinking that it was his mother and not Lal.

Tsuna got out of bed and went to look for clothes, only to remember that he has no more spare clothes. He checked his backpack and took out his PE clothes.

_'I still have them. I'm so lucky that I did not use them at all this week.'_ Tsuna thought as he changed into the clothes. It was a white shirt and blue sweat pants.

When he was done he decided to check the time, _'It's only five-thirty.' _

He walked down the stairs to where Lal was waiting.

"It's about time, brat." Lal said. She opened the front door and left, Tsuna following and closing the door.

"It's about to start." Fong said.

"Yea." Luce said.

Luce, Fong and the others were watching from the living room window. Luce thought back to what she told him yesterday.

_Luce stopped in front of the teens door. "Tsuna, can I ask you something."_

_"Sure." Tsuna answered, tilting his head._

_"Tomorrow Lal is going to teach you how to defend yourself," Luce said. "She will begin training you."_

_"Huh, w-why?" Tsuna said confused. "Why do I need to know how to defend myself?"_

_"Because you are now with us," Reborn answered. "It's because with you here they may think that you are our weakness. They may want to kidnap you or something."_

_"That is why we have to make sure you know how to defend yourself. We are both a danger and a not a danger to you Tsuna." Fong said._

_"O-Oh," Tsuna said as he looked down at the wooden floor. _

_"It's not that we need to teach you because you're a burden or anything, it's just that Lal or anyone of us can't always be there with you." Luce said._

_"They are the type of people to attack a person when they are defenseless." Reborn said._

_Tsuna's hair hid his brown eyes, "Ok," He walked inside his room. "Don't worry I will protect you all, I won't let them lay a hand on you. I will endure this training if it means to protect you all." With that h closed the door not noticing the surprised looks on their faces. _

_Luce smiled._

"Alright Sawada, first you will run to the lake on the other side of the forest and come back. You will repeat this ten times then we will move on to strength you body." Lal said as she took out a timer. "On my count you will start. One Two Three."

Tsuna began running to the place were Lal had pointed, _'I have to do this, in order to protect Luce, Fong, Reborn, Lal, and everyone else.'_

Tsuna was half way done, ignoring the muscle pain from running past his limit. _'For everyone.'_

Luce saw the determination in the teens eyes, _'We know you will do your best for you are our only hope.'_ Luce held her stomach. _'Before it is to late.'_

The others noticed the action and thought the same.

_'For Luce's sake.'_ They all thought even Lal.

* * *

**There, that's chapter three. Hope you like and please leave a review to tell me how I did. If you see a mistake please let me know and I will try to fix it as soon as possible. **

**And if you did not read the warnings, there will be OOC in some chapters since I do not know how to write their personalities yet. I will get there just not now.**

**Please Review and see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. After this I will stop putting in the disclaimer, you will have to see the previous chapters for it.**

**Warnings: Same as always.**

**Scene Change **

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

_Dreams/Telepathy?_

* * *

Dodge left, right, right, left, right, duck, roll out-of-the-way, jump back, and block.

_'She's using pattern after pattern.' _Tsuna thought to himself. The brunet brought up both of his arms and crossed them into an 'X'. Lal kicked the brunet but was blocked by the brunet's arms.

"Not bad Sawada." She said. Then she brought up her other foot and aimed it at the teen's gut.

Tsuna saw this and grabbed her ankle, using the momentum of her in the air, and threw away from him. Lal turned in mid-air so that her feet will land on the tree's trunk. She looked back up at him with a sadistic smirk.

"Who would have known that you were this skilled in fighting, Sawada." Lal said as she jumped from the tree to the teen. The brunet got into a defensive stand and ran straight for her, they met in the middle and began to spar all over again.

Punch here, a punch there, kicks and more punches were thrown at each other.

"Tsuna is keeping up with Lal." Fong said.

"No kidding." Skull said.

"The only other people to keep up with her are Fong, Reborn and somewhat Colonnello." Luce said as she sat down.

"That's if he can stop drooling over Lal's body." Reborn said smirking, although it looked weird in the chameleon.

"Hey, kora." Colonnello said, a faint blush was seen by everyone.

Verde ignored them all, he was following the brunet's moves. _'He moves like he knows how to fight, interesting.'_ Verde thought.

Luce and Reborn were talking before the chameleon left. They have been practicing for hours so a brake now will do them good.

Tsuna's body started to hurt from the training, the only reason they had to stop was because Lal had to go get food for the others.

"We will resume when I get back from getting food." Lal said taking a drink of her water bottle. She tossed one to Tsuna who barley caught it. Thanking her he drank some to cool down.

He then bit his lip before asking the woman. "Um L-Lal, may I go with you so I can get some... _real_ food for us both?"

This made the blue haired woman stop in her tracks, making Tsuna take it the wrong way. He shivered as Lal turned to look at him.

_'I'm so dead.'_ Tsuna thought.

"Whatever."

Tsuna blinked in shock before letting a faint smile appear on his face, nodding he ran to his room to get the only money he managed to get before being kicked out of the house.

Then he ran back down, ignoring his soreness, and met up with Lal. They both walked into the woods, the brunet looked around not remembering the place. Taking note of how beautiful nature is. He was snapped out when they stepped onto the road. They walked down the road until they heard the people talking and the smell of food. Tsuna noticed that they were still in Namimori, walking along side Lal they made their way into the shopping district.

"It's this way, Lal." Tsuna said as he led the women to the best quality food, which was really cheap today. He looked around with expert eyes, Lal just stood next to him not knowing what to do. They stopped in another few aisles, their cart looked heavy but it wasn't. Tsuna led Lal to the frozen aisle and looked at the food.

_'He looks like an expert when he looks at the food like that.'_ Lal thought, she then picked up some voices that made the brunet freeze.

"Oh how about this honey~" A male voice said, familiar to a certain brunet.

"Un, and look it's also cheap!" Another voice said. "It will be good for our child, Iemitsu."

Lal turned and saw a short brunette with short hair that came to a stop on her neck and brown eyes. She was wearing a pink short sleeve shirt with a white skirt holding her stomach. Lal turned to look at the man who had blue eyes with short spiky blond hair. He was wearing a white shirt and orange pants. She found them uninteresting and turned back to the brunet.

"Yes it is-" All of a sudden the man's voice stopped, Lal turned her head, again, and saw the man glaring at her no wait at the brunet.

Tsuna shivered when he felt the familiar glare on his back. _'We need to get out of here and fast.' _Tsuna thought to himself.

Nana wondered why her husband stopped, she turned to look in the direction he was looking at, only to feel her blood boiling.

"What is _he_ doing here." She said to Iemitsu, but loud enough for Tsuna and Lal to hear.

"I don't know honey." Iemitsu said as he let go of his wife and walked towards Tsuna. "What the hell are you doing here brat."

Tsuna looked down not wanting to meet his gaze.

"Oi I fucking asked you a question you damn brat." Iemitsu said, raising his hand as of to strike the boy. "Answer your father-"

He brought his fist down only for it to be caught, blue eyes turned to meet angry red ones.

"What the _hell_ do you think you are doing, bastard." Lal said, holding back her anger.

This surprised the others, especially Tsuna. He looked at Lal with gratitude and astonishment.

"Who the fuck are you, a whore." Iemitsu said as he tried to yank his wrist, but failed. "You obviously are if you're with the bastard of a son."

"I am no whore fucker." Lal said, narrowing her eyes at him.

Nana walked over to them. "I would appreciate it if you let go of my husband." She said.

Lal looked at her with disinterest before looking back at the man. "If you even _dare_ to come near Tsunayoshi then you will not only suffer my wrath but seven others as well." Lal said as she tightened her hold on the wrist, she smirked at the reaction she got.

Iemitsu winced at the hold before snarling. "Like I care if that happens you can keep that excuse of a human being he's not even worth shit."

Lal tightened her hold even more, liking the pained reaction she got in return.

Nana narrowed her eyes at the blue haired woman, she brought her hand up to slap her but what happened next surprised them all.

A pale hand grabbed her wrist, brown eyes met with another brown eyes, these more gentle but held a look that was unknown even to her.

"You will _not _lay a hand on Lal." Tsuna said. "I don't care if you are the person who gave birth to me, no one hurts those who are dear to me, _Ma'am_."

Lal was shocked that she dropped her hold on the man's wrist, while Iemitsu on the other hand was furious.

"Unhand my woman this instance, brat."

Tsuna turned his glare to the man. "Stay away from me and my friends or face the consequences."

Iemitsu snorted, "What the hell is a damn stick going to do? Call his other sticky friends. Hahaha-"

The blonde was punched by a fist that belong to the blue haired woman.

"IEMISTU!" Nana cried out, yanking her wrist out of Tsuna's hold and ran to his side. The blond was holding his bruising cheek, he glared up at Lal.

"What." Lal said as if nothing happened. "This is just a little preview of what I can do, now imagine seven more, but hard and fast punches coming at you."

Tsuna just stood next to Lal and stayed quiet.

"If you know what's best for you, if the punch knocked some sense into you, then you _will _stay away from Tsuna." Lal said, she turned and walked away with Tsuna following. Leaving the couple alone, also in shock.

"Lal, I have everything. We can go pay if you want." Tsuna said in a quiet voice just in case she was still angry.

"Alright."

When they payed they left and made sure not to run into Nana and Iemitsu, seeing as the coast was clear they went back the way they came from. It was a quiet but peaceful walked back.

Tsuna cooked them Miso Soup, boiling tea and coffee for them, and started to serve the others. He watched as Skull fed both Verde and Colonnello, seeing as they could not feed themselves. Reborn transformed into a squirrel and ate like nothing. Tsuna was not sure if he saw Verde scowling or if it was just his imagination.

"Tsuna thanks for the food. It was delicious." Luce said as she pushed away her small plate. Lal was forced to enter a shop for little girls and get a tea set for each of her friends so they can have their own plate. It was pure hell for her.

"You're welcome Luce." Tsuna said. Luce walked up to the brunet and put her small hand on his big own only for both of them to freeze. Tsuna's brown eyes turned into a light brown as Luce's turned into a light blue.

"LUCE!"

"TSUNA!"

_'It's so cold here...'_ _The brunet thought._

_'Where are we?'_ _Luce thought as she opened her eyes and was met with mist everywhere making it hard to see._

_"Tsunayoshi I'm glad to see that you are here, but who is that person with you?" The voice said._

_Tsuna remembered the voice from the last time, his eyes widen. 'What other person?'_

_The brunet turned and was met with another shock. There next to him was a human looking woman who had familiar blue eyes._

_"Luce?"_

_The woman turned to look at him. "Tsuna where are we." She said holding her stomach if something bad happens._

_"Um..."_

_"It's good to see you Luce." A new voice said from besides the figure. Tsuna saw the black shadow._

_"M-Mammon!" Luce said in a disbelief and relieved voice._

_"The one and only." _

_"Why are you here. I thought you went to your mission." Luce said as she ran to the person called Mammon._

_"The mission was going fine until I was caught. Now I am stuck here with them, and this person." Mammon said as she gestured to the man next to her. "I took the chance to connect with you both."_

_"How?" Tsuna said as he moved closer and tilted his head to the side._

_"The only way for us to communicate with you is for you both to make contact, doesn't matter what kind of contact." The other person said._

_"But why only us and not the others?" Luce said._

_"Remember Luce, the others made skin contact with you but known of this happened. So far it is Tsunayoshi and Primo. Now moving on to important matters. You and Reborn are right, this place is only filled with children and sometime teens. What is rare are the adults." Mammon said._

_"Like I stated the last time we met Tsunayoshi, the people are on the opposite side of the antidote." The mysterious person said._

_"The kid and Lal will have to split up to save the kids and get the antidote for us." Mammon said._

_"So we need to think up of a plan for us to rescue you all." Luce said as she got into a thinking pose._

_Mammon smiled sadly at her before saying, "It's been a long time since I last saw your human form, Luce."_

_This snapped the woman out of her thoughts. "What are you..." Luce stopped as she noticed the form Mammon was in. She had her long black coat and hood covering half of her face. Blue eyes glanced down only to widen as they took notice of the form. "I-I'm m-me again." Luce said beginning to tremble._

_Tsuna saw her shake and blue eyes watered. He smiled as he noticed happiness in the eyes._

_They mist began to get thicker._

_"Luce, we need to go." Mammon said._

_"I'll see you next time Tsunayoshi and this time don't forget to tell them." The other person said._

_Tsuna and Luce nodded and watched as they began to turn into the mist._

_"Take care, the both of you." Tsuna and Luce said._

Brown and blue eyes opened and was met with multiple eye colors.

"Tsuna, Luce, thank god you guys are ok." Fong said.

"Gave us quite a scare, kora." Colonnello said.

"Are you okay, Luce-nee?" Skull said.

Reborn said nothing but gave them a once over. Verde just sighed and stayed quiet.

"Your not hurt are you?" Lal said.

"No we are fine, right Tsuna." Luce said.

"Yea." Tsuna replied and smiled.

"Although," Luce began. "We need to talk."

Tsuna got up from the floor and walked to where the pile of dirty dishes were located in. "I'll start on the dishes, if that's ok with you guys."

"No, this time you will be included." Luce said. "We are **all** going to talk about the oncoming attack."

Everyone just stood not knowing what to do but agree with their leader.

"Alright now let's head on over to the Meeting Room then." Luce said, she made a hand motion that only Reborn knew. Reborn rolled his eyes but non the less transformed into the usual green car. They made their way, the teen now included, to the room.

_'What's going to happen? I have never been involved with anything, not even school events.'_ Thought the brunet.

They all took their usual seats, Tsuna on Lal's right.

"Alright, I know you guys are just _dying_ to know why I called you here. Well it has something to do with what just happened." Luce said. "I found out some news about Mammon, apparently she was caught by the Estraneo and is in their grasp. She will be trying to form a plan with those stuck in the place along with someone else, by the way Tsuna do you know him? He seemed to know you."

"O-Oh, um no I don't know him but he was the one who called me the first time I passed out. He told me that the antidote was in the East wing and the people held as experiments are in the West wing." Tsuna said.

"Is that all?" Lal said, turning to look down at him. "No location or anything."

"He said the word 'factory' when he said West?" Tsuna said.

Everyone started thinking.

"What if the clue is hidden somewhere between what Tsunayoshi said?" Verde said.

"If it is then the only thing that I know is..." Lal let her sentence hanging.

"Yea, it's the only one." Reborn said.

"Damn."

"What?" Tsuna said in confusion, he looked around to see everyone thinking. "Why is that so bad?"

Lal looked at him with an unreadable expression. "Tsunayoshi, Mammon and the other person gave us the clue. They are in the West side of us in a factory right."

"Yea." Tsuna nodded.

"Think about the only factory on the West side." Lal said.

Tsuna thought, then he remembered it.

Lal seeing this continued, "Now what is close to that factory."

Brown eyes widen with both realization and fear. "B-But i-it's next t-to..."

"Exactly, Tsuna." Fong said. "That is why we need to hurry up with the training before they decide to kidnap more people. Especially those who are new born's and those who are pregnant."

"Lal, Tsuna, we need you guys to speed up with your training. Can you get started since it's only one thirty." Luce said.

"We will go do that Luce." Lal said as she got up. "Let's go Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna nodded, excusing himself and following after the spartan tutor.

"Luce."

"I know but what can we do." Luce said.

Everyone looked at her in concern before thinking about the problem at hand. The factory was next to both a hospital and elementary school. That was not a good combination for the Estraneo scientist, they need to act fast before more innocent lives are taken.

**Somewhere Else~**

"Do you think they will come help us?" A female voice said.

"I am positive that they will." Another voice said. "They are the Arcobaleno after all."

"Muu~ I know they will." A snake-like creäture said. It has yellow on the top half and white on the bottom half with purple eye color.* "After all they have two kind-hearted people with them."

"Your both right." The girl said. She yawned.

"Go to sleep."

"Hai." She got into a somewhat comfortable position and smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

**Hey guys thanks for reading the chapter! Also thanks for all those who reviewed, favorites, follows, and to those who just read. I love your support.**

AsakuraTwinXcest: **I'm actually surprised, you're the first one to point that out. And to answer your lovely question, no he doesn't. I will explain this in the next chapter or so.**

Drika-Veras: **All of your questions will be answered in the next couple of chapters. Also thanks for pointing that out I need to stop doing that, no Tsuna in 100% male in this fic.**

**I decided to make it purple because it felt right, well to me at least.**

**Please tell me if I made a mistake, or error, and I will fix it as soon as I can.**

**Review, please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I am so sorry for not updating for these past three weeks. I was asked by the Captain of the Girls Soccer team to join in this season and I think it's an honor to be asked by the captain. I don't think I'll be able to update once a week but I will update do no worry.**

* * *

It was a nice sunny Monday morning when Tsuna woke up sore, his whole body was aching with pain from yesterday's training. For the last two days Tsuna and Lal trained, the only times they stop was when they had to cook or use the bathroom. Tsuna got up to get ready for school, he managed to wash his clothes last night before he went to bed.

The teen looked up to see what time it is. _'It's only six in the morning. I have time for a quick shower, eat some food and then leave for classes.' _Tsuna thought as he grabbed his uniform and went to the shower.

He took a fast shower, not wanting to waste the water.

_'Let's see, I didn't have homework for any of my classes, so I'm fine.'_ Tsuna thought as he dried his fluffy brown locks with a orange towel he _happened_ to find under the sink then changed into the school's uniform.

"What's taking him so long." Said Lal, she was sitting impatiently on the table along with the others. They were waiting for the brunet to come down and cook them food.

"I will hunt him down if he doesn't come down in three minutes." Reborn said as he was also waiting impatiently.

"Calm down, you know Tsuna will be sore because of training plus he has school to go to." Fong said.

"School?" Half the group said.

Luce, Fong and Verde sighed.

"Yes Tsuna has school." Luce said.

"Sorry I'm late." Tsuna said as he walked in all dressed for his classes. "I took the chance to shower hope you guys don't mind."

"It's okay Tsuna." Luce said.

"Took you long enough brat." Lal and Reborn said, frustrated.

"Sorry, all I can make are omlets is that okay with you guys?" Tsuna said.

"Yes, that is fine, Tsuna." Fong said with a smile.

As the teen was making the food the others were finally quiet, enjoying the smell of food. After making enough for everyone the teen left, running to the school gates. He didn't want to get bitten to death by a certain perfect.

Even with him running he bumped into someone, a man.

"OOF! I'm sorry, I wasn't looking." Tsuna said rubbing his head.

The man looked down uninterested but then got a glint in his eyes, the one that gave bad vibes to the brunet. Smirking the man grabbed the teen by his arm, painfully, and pulled out a cell phone.

"I got an interesting one, send the car."

Brown eyes nodded as he put the pieces together, _'This is one of the Estraneo's.' _Tsuna began to squirm.

"No, let me go." Tsuna said as he thought of how to get out.

_"Remember when you are in a hold the only way to break out is by punching or kicking the person in the gut." _Lal's voice said.

Tsuna sucked in a breath and drew his right leg back and then kicked the man in the gut, the teen swore he felt something break with his leg.

"ACK!" The man said as he let's go of the wrist and grabbed his ribs. "You damn brat you broke my ribs. Now you've done it. Bring in back up."

But the teen was already far away.

"Run all you want, in the end you will be ours."

Tsuna almost sighed in relieve when he saw the school's entrance but also the perfect leaning on the gates. He stopped when he was near the entrance.

"Herbivore."

"G-Good-d M-Morn-ning H-Hibari-san." Tsuna said as he tried to catch his breath.

But before he could step into the schools ground a voice in his head said to duck, following the voice he ducked. When he looked up there was a needle filled with an orange liquid.

"What the..." Tsuna rolled out-of-the-way and saw a man land on the spot where he was just at.

"Nice job evading." The man said and then ran to the brunet.

Tsuna thought fast and jumped onto his feet and got into a fighting stance. The man punch which was blocked by the teens arms.

Tsuna took the chance and held the mans arm to swing himself and kicked the man on the back of the head. The man was knocked out fast.

Tsuna was huffing hard, _'It looks like the man was serious.' _

The brunet walked up to the man and searched for anything that may be of use to him, he found the mans ID. He didn't notice another man running towards him.

The man brought out his knife but it was blocked as a tonfa came out and smacked the man right on his face. Hibari broke his nose but proceeded to 'Bite Him To Death', with that done he turned to meet brown eyes.

"Herbivore." Tsuna looked up, forgetting about the skylark.

"Hehehe... I'm sorry about the mess-"

"So you are with the Arcobaleno."

Tsuna and Hibari turned to see a man in a white lab coat, the man had blonde hair and green eyes. He brought out a gun aiming it for the brunet.

"You will be a bother if they get to train you." The man said.

"GET DOWN SAWADA!"

Tsuna listened and tackled Hibari down with him, landing on top of him.

_BANG BANG BANG _

Was all they heard.

"Are you alright, Tsuna?" A voice said.

The teen looked up to see Fong and Colonnello.

"You okay, kora." Colonnello said.

"Y-Yea, Lal." Tsuna said as he looked up to the blue haired woman.

"Fine."

"Kyoya." Fong said in surprised.

"Carnivore?" Hibari said in confusion.

"It's a long story. Anyways Tsuna I think it's not safe for you to came to school. Unless you have Lal or anyone of us with you." Fong said.

"I'll stay with him." A new voice said.

Everyone looked to the side and saw Reborn, Luce and Verde. Reborn was the one who said it.

"I'm fine with that." Luce said, the rest of the group nodded already knowing which one is the strongest out of them all.

"Anyways, I'll stay with Reborn. I need to talk with Kyoya." Fong said, climbing on top of Tsuna.

"Ack!"

"Sorry." Fong said as he pulled on the brown locks.

Tsuna just smiled at him. Reborn also got on him and hid inside of his back pack.

"Bye guys." Tsuna said as he waved at the others, some waved back while others just gave a nod.

"I thought you were dead." Hibari said.

"Did Alaude tell you that?" Fong said, the rest were forgotten.

"Hn."

"I told him to tell you that I was dead because I did not want you to see me in this form."

"..."

"U-Um we will head on to class..." Tsuna said, unsure of what was going on.

"Alright see you soon Tsuna, Reborn." Fong said as he got off the brunet and walked next to Hibari. Tsuna waved while Reborn flicked his tail.

"I thought the Omnivore broke the cures?"

"He did but then another group, more advance in technology got us and did the same. This time Tsunayoshi will be the one to break the curse." Fong said.

"And the others."

Fong's eyes harden on this. "The first seven died in process of helping us. They did not have the potential to help us. The Ninth almost managed to break it but was killed at the last stage."

"Wao." Hibari said as he opened the door to the Reception Room and sat down on the couch.

"Yea, Luce said that this one will go through and be just like Primo." Fong said.

"Hn."

"In the mean while I will ask you to watch over him for Reborn always can't."

**Tsuna and Reborn **

Tsuna walked into class only to have paper balls and airplanes thrown at him. Not to mention the sharp objects thrown at his stomach.

Tsuna hissed in pain as the pencils made contact to his skin.

"Hahaha look its Dame-Tsuna!"

"We were bored just waiting for you."

"Better be grateful we actually thought of you."

Tsuna sighed and just walked in to his seat.

**Lunch Time **

"Why didn't you dodge them like in Lal's training.

"What's the point, they'll keep at it and maybe throw some punches. I rather keep the whole 'Training Program' secret." Tsuna said.

"I will have to agree with Tsuna." Fong said as he jumped down the small roof.

"Ah, Fong?" Tsuna said in confusion.

"Hai and Tsuna you will be skipping the rest of you classes as someone said they will spare with you." Fong said with a smile, and hidden meaning to it.

Reborn saw the flaw in the smile and smirked.

"Who-" Tsuna jumped back just in time to see a silver glint in the sunlight.

Hibari didn't let the brunet speak anymore and kept on attacking without stopping leaving Tsuna in defense mode.

"They only way for you to win is by either you defeating Kyoya or making him drop his weapons." Fong said as he jumped back onto the roof top. "Can you do it Tsuna."

Tsuna nodded and kept dodging. The teen saw a way and took it he stepped forward to punch only to have Hibari counter it. Tsuna flew back before landing on his feet crouched down. Blood trickled down his mouth.

_'I have to do this.' _Tsuna said as he got into a fighting position and waited for the skylark to make his move, when he did Tsuna also did, using his height to his advantage he slid on his knees. Hibari's balance was off since his target went out of sight.

Tsuna, having gotten up from his knees, spinned around until his left foot made contact to the skylark's back knees. Hibari did not expect this and was sent on his knees. The brunet then jumped him on the back and pinned Hibari to the ground.

Hibari was shocked but broke put of it when he felt two soft thighs on either side of his waist.

_'Is this how a girls thigh feels like? Wait never mind the herbivore is male.'_ Hibari thought. Turning around he faced Tsuna who stared at him with determination. Hibari smirked, liking the way the fight is turning.

"Hn, you may be interesting like the Carnivore said." Hibari said as he grabbed the brunet from either side, since he dropped his tonfa's because of shock, and lifted him off. Getting up Hibari grabbed his abandon weapons, facing Tsuna he said, "Let's get started on the real training."

Tsuna paled as his hyper intuition said that this will be worse than Lal's training.

**Some Secret Place**

"Is it time."

"No but it's almost."

"Finally, where do we go first."

"Obviously the farthest place from here."

"That would be the Elementary school."

"Okay, now all we have to do is wait for the signal."

"Yes."

"This will be fun." The person said as they loaded the gun.

**Tsuna and the Others **

"I think that will do Kyoya." Fong said as he saw the brunet panting.

"Hn." Hibari said as he put his tonfa's away and left the roof top.

"Tsuna let's go. I'm hungry." Reborn said as he climbed onto the brunet's shoulder having Fong do the same.

"Okay." Tsuna said and grunted a little when he felt the two put wait on his shoulders. However he can't shake the feeling of something horrible happening. His hyper intuition telling him so, and that day was nearing.

"Guys," Tsuna said as he stopped walking to talk to them. "Something bad is going to happen I can feel it."

Reborn and Fong looked at each other.

**Luce and the Others**

"Lal~" Luce said as she stepped into the room where Lal was at.

"What."

"I spoke with your Boss and guess what you are going to be moved to a new department that was barely created not even 5 minutes ago." Luce said.

Lal's eye twitched. "And what is that."

Luce gave a dramatic pause before saying the words Lal did not ever want to hear.

"You are going to be the new Self Defense coach at Namimori!"

"Oh fuck no."

* * *

ArcobalenoLove**: It will all be revealed soon.**

Drika-Veras**: I love your guess, and she will be revealed in a couple more of chapters.**

Child-4ever**: I know Mammon is a guy but I see him more as a her. Don't worry you don't sound like one.**

Guest1**: You can say both and because she's like a mother to them, one they never had. As for the girl she will be revealed shortly.**

Guest2**: Thanks! I hope you keep reading this story.****  
**

Guest3**: The girl will be revealed soon.**

**Thanks for all those who reviewed you don't know how much this means to me. I will probably update sometime this week, not sure yet.**

**Please review~**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry I could not update any sooner, so as an apology I made this chapter a little longer with action in it.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Tsuna got up the next day as early as he could so he can prepare the food and then prepare some lunch for him also.

_'Ugh, I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen today. I can feel it.' _Tsuna thought as he went to the bathroom to wash his face.

After that he went to the kitchen to make some pancakes for everyone, humming a tone that he saw a mother do to her son a long time ago.

"Ah Tsuna your up early." Luce said as she wobbled in the room.

"Oh yea, had to so I won't be late for school." Tsuna said as he piled the pancake into a plate. "Will that be enough?"

"That's more than enough Tsuna." Luce said with a smile.

"Ok." Tsuna said with his own smile.

"Tsuna, can we?" Luce said.

"Huh?" Tsuna looked down only to see worried blue eyes, instantly he knew what she wanted. "Sure let me turn off the stove first."

When that was done they went to the brunet's room to lay down.

"Thank you Tsuna."

Then Luce grabbed Tsuna's hand and they both lost fainted.

_"They are here again."_

_"Mu~ It's about time Luce."_

_"Mukuro..."_

_"Kufufu, it's alright my dear Chrome they are here to help us."_

_"Hai."_

_"Mammon!" Luce called out as she embraced the cloaked person._

_"Hey." Mammon said as she too hugged Luce._

_"I'm so glad you're doing good, I was so worried that something might have happened to you."_

_"Listen Tsunayoshi we can't speak for a long time, because they can listen in on our conversation. That's why they know about you and who you are staying with." The person said._

_"So that's why they sent someone after me. And please tell me your name." Tsuna said._

_"Kufufu, well that shouldn't be a problem since I know everything about you. My name is Mukuro, and the person next to me is Chrome." Mukuro said._

_Tsuna nodded making a mental note to remember the names._

_"We should head back before they notice. Luce make a plan with the others and get the kids out of here." Mammon said. "They are bringing in more kids from the hospital and elementary school's nearby."_

_"We will don't worry just wait a little bit longer and we'll get you guys out of this place._

_"We're counting on you." Came Chrome's soft voice._

_The colors all began to swirl together._

Brown and Blue eyes opened to be met with the white ceiling of the room.

"Nee Luce is it okay if I paint the room an orange color. White doesn't really suit me." Tsuna said stretching his arms.

"That's fine with me." Luce said as she got up, but you can barley tell since the bed sinks when there is weight on it.

"OI SAWADA YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL IF YOU KEEP SLEEPING!" Came Lal's voice from downstairs.

Tsuna jumped out of the bed and landed on the hard ground, Luce just got up to check on him.

"Are you okay Tsuna?"

"Peachy."

**Time Skip **

"Aren't you supposed to be in school now?" Luce said as she saw Lal in the training room, working out. Tsuna had already left, barely making it in time.

"Yea but I have first period off so I don't need to be there right now." Lal said as she was doing the running machine.

"Yea but its ten minutes past nine."

"Crap."

Lal quickly left the room to get ready for her new job.

**Tsuna **

Tsuna sat down in his seat as third period was going to start.

"Hello Tsunayoshi."

"Sawada."

The teen turned to see Hana and Kyoko.

"Hello, Hana, Kyoko."

"Looks like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Hana said as she sat down in front of him, Kyoko next to him.

"Ugh I know I'm so tired I just want to go to sleep." Tsuna said as he laid his head on the desk and almost closed his eyes.

"You can't go to sleep Tsuna." A small voice said.

"I know- wait what." Tsuna looked down only to be met with blue eyes and a light brown body. "LUCE!"

Everyone in the class jumped and the teacher also stopped dropping the marker.

"Sawada."

"S-SORRY." Tsuna yelled with a blush on his face. Hana gave him a look while Kyoko just smiled at him. The teen sat uncomfortably in his seat waiting for the passing bell to ring and when it did he ran all the way to the roof.

"T-Tsuna I think your going to fast." Luce said as she hid and held her belly.

The brunet slowed down and began to question the squirrel.

"What are you doing here."

"I decided to come."

"Do the others know that you're with me?"

"Nope." Luce said with a smile.

Tsuna's eye twitched, _'I'm SO dead if something happens to her.' _He thought to himself. Then a thought struck him.

"We're touching and Mukuro isn't calling us?"

"Oh..." Luce looked sad. "We got words from one of our allies, that they began the experiment with Mukuro. So that means we lost connection to them."

Tsuna's eyes widen as he saw that Luce was about to cry.

"They also said that Mammon was next." Here Luce's tears began to fall.

"Don't worry Luce I'll save them before anything bad begins to happen." Tsuna said his brown eyes turning gold. Luce saw this and was awed. "I'll make sure nothing bad happens to them but first I will need some kind of plan."

"Sawada who the hell are you talking to?" Came Hana's voice.

The two on the floor turned to see the girl. One was sweating buckets while the other was smiling like it was nothing.

"Oh hello are you one of Tsuna's friends! It's a pleasure to meet you my name's Luce." Luce said.

Hana stared for a few minutes before rubbing her eyes. "I must be dreaming a talking squirrel."

"Tsuna who is she?" Luce said.

"Oh that's Hana." Tsuna answered. "She's a classmate."

Hana just sighed and walked over to them and sat down.

"I know I should question but I'm not going to."

_'Thanks you just saved me from explaining a lot.' _Tsuna thought.

"So what's going on." Hana asked.

"Oh I want to explain!" Luce said eagerly. She started to explain everything.

When Hana was caught up on everything she looked at the brunet. "You've got yourself into a problem."

"That's all you have to say." Tsuna said. "Anyways I need to make a plan from what they told me the easiest way to ambush the building will be through the experiment lab."

"And why there." Hana asked.

"Because that's were they have the least of security." Tsuna said.

"How do you know that?"

Tsuna stayed quiet when Luce asked the question. Instead he just smiled at the girls, "Just because."

Luce narrowed her blue eyes while Hana leaned on her hand.

"I have a feeling that you are not telling us something."

The brunet flinched and looked down at the floor with guilty eyes but said nothing.

"Hm." Hana said as she let him get away from him. "I'll wait for the time you can tell us."

"Thanks."

"Herbivores." Came a venomous voice from the roof making them freeze. "For skipping class I will bite you to death."

"HIEEEE!"

"Shit."

"Hello there."

Tsuna picked up Luce and grabbed Hana's hand then ran out the roof when Hibari striked the place they were just at.

"Sawada are you crazy. Hibari will still chase us down plus the punishment will be twice as hard."

"I know!"

"Tsuna how about the gym." Luce said.

"Alright."

**The Others **

"Hey have anyone of you seen Luce?" Fong said as he made his way to the living room.

"Not since this morning." Skull said.

"She disappeared after the news." Reborn said.

"Hey Verde check where's she's at, kora." Colonnello said.

Said person grumbled but went to check, making everyone follow him to the lab.

"I'm glad we put a chip on her otherwise we will be screwed."

"I know."

When everything is settled Verde went to work. The others started to talk among themselves well Reborn and Colonnello bullied Skull while Fong just watched but stopped them when things went a little to far.

"Ah here we go." Verde said.

"Where is she."

"I think she went with Tsunayoshi to school." Came Verde's answer.

"WHAT!"

"You think."

"Well she is in Nami-chuu but that's all I know."

"We need to get there."

"But how."

"I know how." Came Reborn's answer, everyone saw his smirk and shivered, this was not going to be easy.

**Tsuna **

The brunet could only stare as he saw a familiar blue haired spartan woman in the gym.

"KEEP RUNNING BRATS."

"B-But Ms. Mirch I'm so tired." A boy whined.

"DO NOT WHINE YOU DAMN BRAT KEEP RUNNING." Lal said. "ANYMORE WHINES AND I WILL HAVE YOU RUNNING THE WHOLE FIELD."

"Oh God..."

"Who's the woman."

"That's Lal Mirch, she's a friend of mine." Luce said as she popped out of Tsuna's shirt.

As if sensing the three presence Lal turned and glared. "YOU'RE LATE SAWADA."

"S-SORRY!"

"DROP DOWN AND GIVE ME 200."

"YES MA'AM!"

Tsuna went down and started to do sit-ups counting.

"You there, give me 50. And Luce why are you here Reborn and the others will be going crazy since you're not with them." Lal said as she lowered her voice for the two girls.

"Well since I never got the chance to go to school I decided to tag along." Luce said. "Also I left a note for everyone at the house."

Lal raised an eyebrow but said nothing letting the squirrel climb on her shoulder.

"LET'S GO BRATS."

Hana was trying her best but she was only at 40.

"41, 42, 43, 44..."

"196, 197, 198, 199, 200." Tsuna said as he was done with the push ups. He long finished the sit-ups.

"Alright Tsunayosi and Hana you may rest." Lal said she went to the other kids who were still running. "THATS ENOUGH EVERYONE COME OVER AND SIT DOWN THOSE WHO CAN'T MAKE IT IN THE COUNT DOWN WILL KEEP RUNNING."

Everyone ran to the woman in a red tank top and black skin-tight shorts.

"Alright welcome to your first lesson on Self Defense my name as you already know is Lal Mirch. I and my helpers, Tsunayoshi and Hana will help me show you how to defend yourself."

"Eh?"

"Dame-Tsuna?"

"Is she serious?"

"But he's so useless!"

"ENOUGH! WHAT I SAY GOES ANYONE WHO HAS A PROBLEM WILL HAVE TO FACE ME." Lal yelled. "ANYONE WANT TO SAY ANYTHING."

Silence.

"That's more like it." Lal said. "Now I will fight against Tsuna and I want you all to pay close attention because you will have to fight against him."

"This will be easy."

"He won't last for a second."

"I know!"

Lal and Tsuna made eye contact, then Lal ran and made a kick to Tsuna's right side. The teen acted quickly and blocked it, using the momentum of the kick to push himself away from the blue haired woman. Tsuna then ran to punch Lal which was also blocked.

_'That's right Tsuna, show them your true self.' _Lal thought.

Hana just stared in shock not noticing a silver-haired teen standing on the door way.

_'Since when did Sawada know how to fight.' _She thought as she was amazed by the brunet's ability to fight.

Tsuna once again blocked but was caught off guard as Lal grabbed his right arm and turned, taking Tsuna with her, and tossed him to the opposite wall. Tsuna turned around so that he will land on his feet, when the wall connected with his feet he place his left hand on the wall to keep himself balanced. Brown eyes looked up to be met with blue eyes. His brown hair was shifting around because of the wind.

The whole gym was silent as other P.E. teachers stopped their lessons to see they Self-Defense class.

"Is that really Dame-Tsuna?"

"I didn't know he could fight like that."

"Me either."

"I could almost fall for him."

A black-haired teen with brown eyes could only watch the battle, _'Is that really Sawada?' _

Tsuna forgot all about the crowd and focused on his battle with Lal. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, twisting he blocked a metal weapon. Brown eyes turned to gold.

"Wao."

Lal also noticed the third person but said nothing. _'He has to get used to battling with a large group.' _

She stepped out and looked into the crowd, Tsuna and Hibari still fighting.

"Anyone wants to join, who ever does will get extra credit." Lal said.

"NO WAY!" Half the class said.

"I don't want to be bitten to death."

"It's like signing my death wish."

"I'm to young to die!"

"Tch, I'll join."

Hana turned to see a silver-haired teen with green eyes, he looks like a delinquent in her eyes.

"Name."

"Gokudera Hayato."

"Very well, Gokudera. Anyone else."

"Haha, I'll also join. It looks like fun." It was the boy from earlier.

"NO DON'T DO IT YAMAMOTO!"

The girls screamed, while the boys were shocked.

"I know he's an idiot but to be on that level of idiocity is far enough!"

Yamamoto winced but didn't say anything, Lal, on the other hand saw it but said nothing.

"Name."

"Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Very well. The both of you will get extra credit, now join in and I'll watch how you do, if you're unable to fight I will step in and take you out." Lal said. "Got that."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Tch."

Yamamoto and Gokudera soon joined in, the two finding different targets, Yamamoto with Hibari and Gokudera with Tsuna.

Gokudera landed punch after punch but all his attacks were being countered by the small brunet.

"You left your stomach wide open." Tsuna said as he punched the silveret on his stomach sending him flying to the wall.

"Herbivore." Hibari said as his tonfa made contact with Yamamoto's stomach. Yamamoto lost his balance and air, he got back up on his feet.

"Haha, I should also use a weapon." Yamamoto said.

"Here." Lal threw him a bamboon stick which he caught.

Getting into a stance that he's familiar with he said. "Now we can fight evenly." His brown eyes narrowed.

Hibari smirked as he felt an omnivorous aura.

_'This will be interesting.'_

"I'm not done yet." Gokudera said as he got up to his feet.

Both got into a fighting stance, but it was the green-eyed teen that made the first move, once again.

Lal was about to blow the whistle when the windows in the gym were broken down. Turning she saw men in black suits and glasses holding weapons, they were pointing them at the four teens.

"EVERYONE TO THE GROUND."

Lal could only curse. She has two choices, fight them and give them a chance to shoot the students or let the four kids deal with them. She was looking towards the second option.

_'Sawada had been improving now its time to put him to the test.' _Lal thought.

She made eye contact to which he agreed. She signaled her students and the other classes to start moving, to which they all followed her command.

"OI WE SAID NO MOVING." A man said as he took aim to fire at them.

"Not on my watch." Tsuna said as he ran and jumped punching the man square in the face.

"Herbivore." Hibari said as he took ran and jumped to fight the men.

"Haha, looks like I also have to fight." Yamamoto said as a couple of people with swords surrounded him.

"Tch you're all annoying. How dare you interrupt my battle with the brown-haired kid." Gokudera said as he got out some dynamites, lightening them up fast.

"W-What the..."

"How did they light up!"

"DIE PEST." Gokudera said as he threw them.

Hibari's eyebrow twitched as he heard his school being damaged. He decided to take out his anger on the men making them cry out in pain.

Tsuna on the other hand was battling people with his own hands since he was the only one without a weapon.

He blocked punch and kick, sending his own when he had the chance. What he didn't see was a man taking out a small container with an orange liquid inside. The man got out a needle and put it in the container he then aimed it to the brunet's neck.

Tsuna felt a small pinch on the side of his neck he touched the place only to feel a cool object. Turning he saw a man holding the object and watching the liquid enter the teens body, smirking the man's next words froze Tsuna.

"You shall be experiment number 27, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"SAWADA!"

**Lal **

Lal was leading the people in the gym to the secret base that was hidden under the school. She was stopped when a could of men got in her way, they took out guns.

"Damnit." Lal said she turned to look at the students and teachers. "CLOSE YOUR EYES AND NO MATTER WHAT DO NOT LOOK!"

When they followed her command she took out a silver gun.

_'Thank God I brought a gun with me.' _Lal thought she took aim and before anyone could say a word she head shot them all.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE WALK AND DO NOT OPEN YOUR EYES." Lal said as she opened a window and dumped the bodies out so that no one could trip over them. Some almost slipped on the blood but Lal made sure to catch them. When they were at a good distance she gave them the ok and they all ran.

The bell rang signaling out that they had a red code. Lal kept running turning around to make sure no one was left behind.

"WE'RE ALMOST THERE."

She knows that the kids were scared she can feel them shivering from her place. She stopped at a dead-end and looked for something.

"It's a dead-end."

"Does that mean we are all dead!"

"Shut up I found it." Lal said as she pressed her hand into a certain spot on the wall on her right. Out came a rectangle device with numbers on it, she punched in a four digit number. After that the dead-end opened up to show stairs with lights on them.

"NOW, EVERYONE GET INSIDE THE REST OF THE SCHOOL SHOULD BE IN HERE. CHECK IN WITH YOUR HOMEROOM TEACHER. NOW GET INSIDE."

Everyone ran down the stairs careful enough to not fall or trip.

Making sure no one was outside she closed the door.

"EH! Your not coming Mirch-sensei?" Hana said.

"No I have important things to take care of." Was all the kid got as an answer before the door fully closed. Hana banged on the door.

"WAIT TAKE ME WITH YOU!"

Lal turned and ran, meanwhile building her favorite shotgun. She had Verde make a buildable one just for her in case of emergencies. It was a normal looking pistol but she could change it into her shotgun anytime of the day.

"Lal, hurry I fell that something bad will happen soon." Luce's voice came.

"I know I can also feel it." Lal said as she ran faster.

_'Sawada please be okay.' _

She held her newly build shotgun and aimed for the mens vital points killing them instantly. When she neared the gyms entrance she felt something inside her stomach flip. Red eyes widening in fear she kicked opened the doors and screamed.

"SAWADA!"

* * *

**ArcobalenoLove: Thanks, and I will never give up on my stories!**

**Drika-Veras: Well this story answered your question XD**

**CrimsonsArt: Thanks :3**

**Child-4ever: I'm pretty sure this answered the question.**

**BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf: Thanks.**

**I will like to say thank you to all those who took the time to review and those who waited for me to update. I really do not know when the next update will be since I have a game this Tuesday and Thursday, plus conditioning is Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday. So the next one will take time but please bare with me.**

**Review, please.**


End file.
